The Penguin
FNAC= The Penguin is an animatronic antagonist in Five Nights at Candy's. Appearance The Penguin is a short black penguin animatronic in a tuxedo with a white face, a red bowtie, one black button, a protruded orange beak, orange flippers for feet, black flippers for arms, and blue eyes. Locations The Penguin starts off camera, then opens one of the doors in the Main Party Room. He will then proceed to move to the Main Hall 1, the Main Hall 2, and finally appearing at the doorway in the Entrance Hall. His shiny eyes are lower down, so it may be missed when looking in the right door. Behavior Unlike the others, the Penguin does not kill the player, and instead stands below the office desk, closing or opening random doors while the camera is up while saying "Can I take your order". The way he gets in is unique and he will actually go away if you stare at him while he is at the door, so you don't need to close it if you stare at him, but he will get in if you have the door open and look at the left side or when the monitor is up. When he gets in the lights will flicker for a few seconds and he will be sitting under the office desk. Trivia *The Penguin's voice was made with Speakonia. **The voice is oddly deep despite his size. *In tumblr, he is missing his left eye. **This likely refers to Mangle from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. |-|FNAC 2= The Penguin returns in Five Nights at Candy's 2 in a disrepaired state. Appearance The Penguin is now a short very withered penguin animatronic. The only thing that can be seen of him is his withered face without eyes. His colors and beak are also missing as his face is now just plain silver, part of his bowtie is also missing and parts of his head is also missing. Behavior If you spot The Penguin on camera, he'll crash your security system, leaving you unable to use the cameras and telephones and thus vulvernable to the other animatronics. You can escape his attack by quickly changing to another camera or exiting the camera. Trivia *Withered Penguin first appeared in the fourth teaser, in the same pose as his ingame pose. Brightening the teaser revealed he was transparent, having one of the rooms behind him. *His behaviour is very similar to Phantom BB in FNAF 3, in which he doesn't kill you, but holds you back from keeping away the other animatronics for a short period of the time (Unless the camera is quickly closed, which is once again, very similar to Phantom BB). The way he appears up close to the camera is especially similar to how Phantom BB is seen on camera. *The Penguin is the 1 of the 4 characters that don't have a counterpart, the others being Chester, RAT and Blank. |-|Audio= FNAC FNAC 2 |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Candy's Menu Screen Penguin title 1.png|The Penguin in the main menu screen. Penguin title 2.png|The Penguin twitching in the main menu screen. Penguin title 3.png|The Penguin twitching in the main menu screen. Output rKsbjl.gif|The Penguin twitching in the main menu screen. Penguin.png|The Penguin from the Extra screen. Gameplay Five nights at candy s official the penguin by thesitcixd-d91xnqu.png|The Penguin in the Main Party Room. Penguin cam 12 dark.png|The Penguin in the Main Party Room, dark. Penguin cam 2.png|The Penguin in the Main Hall 1. Penguin cam 2 dark.png|The Penguin in the Main Hall 1, dark. Penguin cam 3.png|The Penguin in the Main Hall 2. Penguin cam 3 dark.png|The Penguin in the Main Hall 2, dark. Penguin cam 5.png|The Penguin in the Entrance Hall. Penguin door.gif|The Penguin at the door. Penguin office.png|The Penguin in The Office. Penguin office closeup.png|A closeup of the Penguin sitting under Mary Schmidt's desk. Five Nights at Candy's 2 Menu Screen Fnac2 main menu penguin semerone.gif|The Penguin on the main menu The Penguin Extras.png|Withered Penguin from the Extras menu Gameplay 953 pre crash penguin.png|The Penguin before crashing the security system. 955 Penguin crash.png|The Penguin crashing the security system. Minigames Penguin_minigame.gif Miscellaneous Teasers Tumblr nq3na9W5171tlqf51o1 1280.png FNaC2Penguin.png|A teaser for the game featuring The Penguin, with a withered look. Thepenguinfnac2bright.png|The Penguin's teaser brightened, revealing a door behind him. Tumblr Tumblr nhtritWo7T1tlqf51o1 1280-1.png Tumblr nhwg9tH6wh1tlqf51o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nme7xgvNaO1tlqf51o1 1280-1.jpg Thank you too!.png Category:Males Category:New & Shiny Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Candy's Category:Five Nights at Candy's 2 Category:Withered